


Misfits In A World Of Their Own

by Silversnow_darkside



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Living with schizophrenia, M/M, Original Character(s), Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversnow_darkside/pseuds/Silversnow_darkside
Summary: Original Characters: Micheal Burris, Mary Donovan, Talia Williams, Derek Kingsman.Michael Burris, a boy whose parent's legacy and mental condition haunts him, Mary Donovan-the least experienced player on her father's soccer team, Talia Williams; masculine and falling for the girl that never complains, Derek Kingsman, a rare albino who makes sure his secret will never get out. These high school students will learn the hard way that the world is cruel, but true happiness and love for oneself lays underneath the rubble begging to be freed.





	Misfits In A World Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Negative thoughts, Violence, Spiraling, Excessive Medication Usage

Hello. My name is Michael Burris, a high school student at Monty B's high. I don't know what else to really say..I mean, I have schizophrenia but that hasn't proved to be much of an issue as long as I have my medication. Sometimes I see things that aren't there, but that's okay. Sure, when I was young I used to freak my parents out with my constant fear of intruders-but that was just a phase. When you really sit down and think about it, the likelihood that someone was raiding your pantry in the middle of the night is close to zero-even when my eyes betrayed me and made me think the vision was real. I'm now on pills to control it but my parents aren't much better. They are well known in my high school by the older teachers and I'm treated in turn as if the two of them had returned to terrorize once more. My parents don't define me. One other girl in my homeroom understands my plight-her name is Mary Donovan. She's extremely quiet and doesn't like making much of a fuss. Despite it she's the class pet, and everyone knows it as its hard to ignore the way our stubborn teachers suddenly become kiss asses in her presence. Her dad is the main coach for the sports team, Mr Donovan. His enthusiasm for his work is hard to compete against and he's led our school to victory more than once with his positivity. As far as I know, Mary isn't the best athlete in our league. Despite it, teachers feel the need to walk on eggshells around her. Honestly it's disheartening, even I can tell Mary doesn't want the attention. We're the same, just trying to survive high school and sticking to the shadows-yet our parents legacy's make it so we stand out no matter how hard we try to hide. And so soon enough, we'd realize that we were the only pair who could truly understand the other's suffering.

.....

My name is Mary Donovan, second year in Monty B high. My dad is the coach of the school's well known sports team. He's led the team to success many times and is overall a good person..I try to convince myself that anyway. I don't really know what goes through his head every time I'm driven to soccer practice every Saturday and as I sweat from the anxiety pooling in any stomach. Ever since I was little my dad has wanted one of his kids to be like him-a powerful personality dedicated to being the best in their high school sports team. That hope rode from my older brother Troy to my sister Anna, and sunk with me. Anna was blind from birth but still showed greater signs of being the golden child dad was looking for then I could ever dream. She wasn't always his first pick though; my brother Troy is somewhat of a sore subject for my mother and father alike. His name isn't spoken and the family photos just seemed to fuel the pain to the point mom just put them away in hopes of the day our family would be whole again. Troy being the oldest was the first under dad's strict regime. Well, for dad it was a necessity. Trey started soccer when he was six years old-and well, he was good at it. He was father's pride and joy, so when his daughters came along he could focus on his son's future and his daughter's happiness. All came to a halt when Trey was found kissing one of the boys on the team in the locker room. One of his teammates ratted him out and dad was beyond furious. He forced Trey to quit the team and their relationship was never the same, dad staying distant and Trey reciprocating the action. I always knew Trey was different when I was a kid, the way he acted around Anna's female and male friends was telling. He seemed so comfortable with her girlfriends-but when the guys showed up he seemed visibly uncomfortable and shuffled his feet on the ground like a school girl holding back from telling her crush she liked him. Dad tried to get him to toughen up, but the kiss crossed the line for him. Dad loved us but Trey being the way he was..expendable. Soon after he turned eighteen he moved out, and hasn't called since.   
Anna was next to join a sports team, hers being swimming. She seemed to be doing well. Im sure she couldn't tell if Dad was coming to her meets or not, but he was there. The day I came to see her swim, I noticed the pride in my dad's eyes. It was similar to when Trey had rocked the soccer field, and as a kid I couldn't help but swallow back the relief that I wasn't needed to fulfill the need for him to have a star child.  
Disaster struck when Anna was caught in an accident. We were playing ball in the yard, it was innocent enough. I was six at the time. Anna was always watched by dad, and as I looked at her face and tossed the ball past her I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to call out to her with tears starting to blur my vision, I ran trying to catch up to her. She smiled as she picked the ball up from the middle of the road-only to be slammed into by an unknowing truck. The driver stopped and ran out of his vehicle, panic and fear in his eyes as I too stopped before my unconscious older sister. My scream alerted my mother to come outside and rushed her to the hospital.   
To this day my sister never blamed me for that incident. Despite my sobbing that it was all my fault by her bedside she just smiled and said "It'll be okay Mary". Even when she heard the news she would never walk again, she remained neutral. Our family was further split from the incident. Father didn't tell me he had signed me up for soccer before I was shoved into my first meet. He said "It'll be okay, Mary" but that didn't have the calming effect Anna did. It wouldn't be okay, but I deserved this didn't I.   
I've been on the soccer team from freshmen year to now, my junior year. I haven't gotten any better-you would think after so long I would have gotten the hang of it and become father's golden child right? Maybe deep down, spite held me back. 

....

Michael Burris is my classmate, he's infamous for being nonchalant and disobedient under authority. I sit behind him in Mrs Null's first block English class. She liked to verbally assault him to the point he's at now where he lays back in his desk with his hood up and his earbuds blasting. They had a mutual dislike of each other, but she also was difficult for me too.She didn't wear a mask around me like the other teachers-even though she stood down the one day I defended Michael, I could tell exactly what she was thinking.   
That day really introduced me to the real him. Mrs. Null was giving a lecture and stopped mid-sentence to slam her hand on his desk. "Burris!" She had shouted, causing him to lazily look up from looking down at his song playlist. "Mrs Null." He responds in turn, leaving them in a stare down. "If I see your phone again I'll personally escort you to the principal's office! Not that I love having you in my classroom, you really are no better than your mother-a lazy, unappreciative excuse for a student-"  
I couldn't take that. Micheal only seemed to drown her out because of her bias against him-it was so obvious it made my blood boil.   
"That's enough!" I had shouted, without really thinking it through.   
"Of course, Miss Donovan. Send my regard to your father." Her face was contorted, it was actually making me anxious. The chatter among my classmates didn't make me feel any better.   
"Of course Donovan defended him."  
"She has nothing to lose after all"  
I heard them mutter, and I sunk lower in my seat. The bell was a god send. As I gathered my books close to my chest and made to leave we made eye contact. Slowly, he removed his ear buds from his ears and let the hood fall back. "Thanks for helping me out back there. I've gotten used to it, the comparisons. It doesn't make me want to hear it any more though." He stands and walks to stand in front of me. He's so much taller, I only reach his chest. "I-i-" My cheeks flush and I look down, shuffling my feet. It wasn't that I had some kind of internal crush on him obviously, but people really did tend to avoid me or use me to get closer to my dad, so I didn't really voice my own opinions a lot. Michael is looking past me, at something I can't see. His gaze is glued past my head. I open my mouth to speak. He looks distraught but only for a moment, shoving some colored pills into his mouth. "It's nothing." He responds. He walks out of the room before I can question him further. 

....

I left the classroom and fumbled towards my locker. Nobody needed to know but me-thats what I've always thought. I carefully open my locker and shove the books I'd been carrying inside. "Burris." I spin around to find a tall, lanky boy standing in front of me. His hair was black but today I could make out some white fringes. It's not like it mattered though, albinos were so rare; did I really expect to find one here. The boy pulls out a vape pen from his pocket, his expression unreadable. That is-until Mary finally left the classroom. She walked right past us and it was obvious that he was watching her. His pale cheeks had a blush to it, did he really think he was hiding it? "If you like her talk to her." I sigh, closing the locker door as if hiding the contents from the world. 

I have a part time job, a girl from school works there. She doesn't talk much and has a resting bitch face; we don't exactly get along.   
"Afternoon Mr. Williams."  
"Afternoon dear!"

My boss is somewhat of a wack job, he's incredibly feminine in everything he does from his painted fingernails to his dress code. The place I work is a flower shop, and Mr. Williams regularly encourages me to be myself. He seems to have some weird opinion or assumption of me. Maybe because I haven't had a girlfriend. I'm working on it damnit. 

Talia pulled her messy black hair back in a ponytail, she was late for our shift again. I raised my eyebrow as Mr. Williams gave her a pat on the back, the advantages of being family with your boss seemed limitless. 

"Burris."

"Talia."

We greeted each other stiffly, and I turned away as she tied on her apron. I won't deny it, Talia was a good looking girl. If she tried harder anyway-her hair was barely brushed and dark circles were under her eyes.   
"I'll be back kids! Watch the store while I'm gone!"

Once Mr. Williams left, Talia gave me a sly look and placed her apron on the table. 

"I leave it to you, Burris."

Talia didn't look back at her obviously flustered coworker, walking up the wooden stairs to her room.   
"Unc shouldn't have left." 

She undoes her hair, letting black strands cascade onto her shoulders. Her hand moves to her desk, tracing the outlines of the people in a photograph. In it, a smiling little girl sat on the lap of a tired-looking young woman.   
"Mom."  
She whispers, tears starting to form in her eyes as she clutches the photo. She wiped them away quickly as she heard an impatient knock on the door, placing her treasure back down gently before sliding her door open half-way.   
"Yes?"  
She says impatiently.

Taking advantage, no  
bitch, taking advantage of you   
how dare she bitch Go   
Should leave-  
Go home- home Go home   
No- how dare she  
Go home, Michael taking advantage

"No!"  
Michael swallows hard, grabbing hold of his scalp. "Shit-" He ran downstairs, his heart racing as a customer walked in the door.   
"Hello! A bouquet, please."  
"One-second-sir-"

His head wouldn't stop pounding. The man dug into his pockets and pulled out a-

"Bastard!" Michael snarls, grabbing the man's wrist-making him drop the object he had taken out.

"Where is your manager! Unhand me-I was taking out my wallet to pay!" 

A gun kill him Don't let him go he has a gun

He has a gun stop Kill him let him have it

Stop don't stop kill him don't let him go

Michael was thrown off, slamming into the glass cases which broke on impact.   
His eyes were wild. "You're holding a gun-don't fucking lie to me-"

"Michael! It's a wallet, it's just a wallet!" 

Talia was standing over him, he could make out fear in her eyes and his own vision grew cloudy. 

"Stop..talking already..god stop"


End file.
